km_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
ACS.T
JJam's death scene. Main objective is to be as descriptive as possible, detailed fight scene, brief JJam origin, and most importantly the emotion. As for the episode, I still don't have it planned out, all that's on my mind is JJam's scene. Scene 1 JJam scrutinizes Divinity meticulously, having witnessed his capabilities firsthand before, JJam knew he had to stay vigilant but was pondering on how he should go about attacking him. Divinity is a long-range fighter, while JJam specializes in short-range maneuvers and techniques, meaning it would be difficult to approach him. Growing impatient, Divinity stigmatizes JJam for his irresoluteness and decides to strike first, summoning two Barghests. JJam swiftly takes care of the canines and focuses his attention back on Divinity, but is surprised to find him gone. Knowing such an opponent would not leave abruptly, JJam grows anxious as he ruminates Divinity's position. Clearly having the upper hand, Divinity takes advantage of the situation and projects his voice throughout the entire area, insisting that JJam give up. He explains his superiority and overall advantage in the situation, but JJam is intent on not giving up. Divinity explains that the ACS' cause isn't one worth fighting for when peace and justice can never truly be attained. Calling Divinity apathetic for such remarks, JJam disagrees completely, which reminds Divinity that he is still an enemy. Within a matter of seconds, Divinity emerges behind JJam and stabs him in his torso, intentionally avoiding a major organ. Though Aku advises against it, Divinity is determined to find out what drives JJam to think the way he does via mind walking. Inside of JJam's mind, Divinity travels to the very beginning of his childhood years in his lifespan. There, he finds a young JJam and his twin brother PB watching their father chop down a tree. They both extol their dad and admire his work as a lumberjack and, naturally, strive to be like their role model by mimicking his behavior using scissors and tree twigs. This would mark the beginning of JJam's one-sided rivalry with his brother, who managed to cut more tree twigs than him. Divinity advances further down JJam's lifespan to his stage of preadolescence. Managing to oust Divinity from his mind due to sheer willpower, JJam strenuously removes himself from Divinity's blade and moves back, creating some distance between him and the enemy. Now having some insight on JJam, Divinity decides to attack unrelentingly, determined to break JJam and destroy his idealism beyond any hope of repair. Staggering, JJam knew that even if he did defeat his opponent he'd bleed out either way from his aforementioned wound, making it a zero-sum situation. As Divinity dashes towards JJam, JJam begins to reminisce about his friends, using these memories to increase his willpower and overall optimism. 2 As Divinity charges towards JJam, JJam attempts to throw an axe at Divinity's feet, which misses and instead ricochets directly into the air. As he throws his second axe this time aiming for the neck, JJam simultaneously slides between Divinity's legs and catches the first axe. Divinity, preoccupied with dodging the second axe, notices this move just in time and turns around to just barely deflect another incoming axe. With this maneuver having failed and now weaponless, JJam attempts to retrieve his second axe but Divinity catches up to him swiftly, giving him no other option but to defend himself using his fists and brute strength. Evading multiple strikes, JJam indubitably becomes exhausted and ends up averting a fatal injury by using his arms as a shield, getting them cut in the process (but not mutilated). Eventually, JJam reaches the point where he can no longer dodge as Divinity seemingly becomes faster. JJam grabs Divinity's sword by the blade, slicing his hands in the process, and kicks Divinity away, removing his grip on the sword. Now that Divinity is weaponless and the tables have turned, Divinity cowardly sinks back into the shadows, rendering himself invisible again. As Divinity can clearly see it on his face, he lets the anxiety build up within JJam before reemerging behind him with his axe being held against his neck. Reminding JJam that he had the chance to give up earlier, Divinity explains now that it's too late and that his fate has been sealed. With this song playing, JJam reminisces once more before evaluating his final battle, not even being able to lay a single scratch on the opponent. He begins to sob but laugh concurrently. As he looks up embracing death, the sun illuminates his face while his tears take on a sparkly appearance. Suddenly, he realizes he can't be this useless. A slashing sound is heard... 3 Slowly scrolling upward, it is revealed that JJam stabbed Divinity by stabbing himself with Divinity's sword, therefore having the blade go through him and piercing said enemy. A move he wasn't expecting, Divinity drops the axe in complete and utter awe. Divinity had a reputation for completing missions flawlessly with usually no injuries at all. JJam pulls the blade out of both of them and turns around quickly in an attempt to finish off Divinity, but Divinity blocks this attack via rib cage-esque spiritual armor called the Tetsu, in which the density of this armor breaks the sword. JJam picks up his axe and realizes he can't afford to let Divinity back away again, or else it would cost him his life. Divinity, who is still in his Tetsu, needs individual focus for every single one of his abilities, meaning he can't perform multiple abilities at the same time. Realizing that as soon as he stopped the Tetsu to execute another ability, JJam would pounce immediately not giving him time to do so. Divinity refers to Aku for assistance, who explains that they could wait for JJam to bleed out but a risky choice as Divinity could suffer from exsanguination as well, or they could use the "secret technique" that doesn't require absolute focus. Divinity chooses the latter option but Aku warns him the technique has potential to kill him. Proceeding with the technique, Divinity bites his thumb, with his teeth puncturing his skin and causing it to bleed. Using his blood, he then inscribes an eye on his forehead, which seeps into his skin and forms a black outline. Throwing his glasses away, Divinity begins to make several hand gestures and speak in a foreign language; the resulting action is an actual manifestation of a third eye on his forehead. JJam is horrified. 4 An ensuing discharge of energy from Divinity produces a mesmerizing blinding light. After it fades, JJam comes to notice that Divinity has dispelled the Tetsu, so he proceeds to attack. However, because of his third eye, Divinity is able to counter each and every single one of JJam's attacks and manages to stop him altogether by grabbing him by his neck, lifting him up, kneeing him in the stomach, and slamming him against the ground. JJam recovers immediately and attempts to retrieve his axes but he gets flanked by clones of Divinity. Believing these to be an illusion, JJam tries running through one of them but is subsequently sliced across the torso. In Divinity's second state, he can create illusions so powerful they outweigh reality. Quotes Soundtrack stuff During Divinity's transformation into his second state - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA